it's time to say Good bye
by Celestial Leaves
Summary: Noon, Good night, Dawn, lunch, good evening and bed time, 6 times of the day,6 moments, 6 voices, 6 good byes.the original Gang say good bye to mentor, hero, savior, trainer and father, Sagiistarius.


GOOD BYE

Noon

Hallo Capt's, I hope I wasn't interrupting you're lunch. I just had mine, I know it's been a while since I last dropped in but I've been really busy, I got myself a pup her name is Rhea, a real cutie. I finally got my captain' s rank not like I'm planning to replace you, cause you're still my only captain, no matter what rank I am. Everyone doing fine I suppose, there all growing up, though I think we lost something when you left. We've continued training as a group and I suppose we're finally a gang but everyone misses you it's just not the same when you're not here, go figure. Well I got a pup to train so I'll let you get back to you're lunch. see ya some other time Captain.

Rain

God night

Yo, Captain, nice evening it is tonight, doncha think? I hope you're having a nice dinner Saggis and I are out tree climbing, you remember when you used to drag me out and I wail and complain and call you names cause I was missing dinner. well times change I suppose, now you're probably having a nice dinner and I'm butting in. well anyway things are going well, the gangs doing okay, Fang's as grumpy as ever, Rain as uptight, Petal as annoying, Flower as bossy and Stone as peacekeeping as they always were. well that isn't really true where not the same ever since you left we've matured, what used to drive us crazy now makes us laugh and cry. yeah, I admit it when you left I bawled like a big baby, but so did everyone else. Well I gotta get back to little Saggis ( my apprentice) you know the little cat you gave us well turns out he's a were-cat I sorta named him after you sorry. I hope you don't mind but he really is you're spitting image but a whole lot sweeter. well any way I leave you alone now, good night Captain.

Soot

Good morning

Hey, captain, sorry for waking you up at the crack of dawn but I wanted to say hey and the hunts about to start. Do you remember when you'd drag us out of bed at the crack of dawn, tell us to shut up at night and to hurry up and eat at noon. Since you've left we don't talk as much as we used too, it's strange how much we've changed I suppose it's cause where older and we've matured but I think it also cause you're not here anymore to be the adult so we had to grow up. Rain's the new captain with Soot, Flower, Petal and Stone as his vicers, I'm the alpha of the Pack and Stone is my beta, I'm also training a puppy named Moon, she reminds me a lot of myself when I was younger, I guess karma has it's way of getting back. you always said it come back and bite us in the buts. well you were correct I guess, I suppose I'll let you go back too sleep now the hunts starting.

Fang

Lunch

Hallo Captain, it's noon again and I'm out howling at the sun, I hope you're doing well enjoying you're peaceful lunch with no puppy chomping on you're tail (Keira get off!) yeah, that Keira my apprentice I'm training her as best I can but I swear I wasn't this bad at her age, alright I'll stop whining if you stop laughing, everyone doing fine but we really miss you, it's no fun now that you've left, it was so much better when you where here, don't get me wrong Rain's a good captain but he's not you, when you left everything shattered, our life exploded and everything dissapeared, so really since that day we've been doing a whole lot better, but it'll never be the same as it ounce was, we really mis you Captain and we do truly need you, but I suppose you'd just roll your eyes, say stop whining and walk away. So I'll do just that I'll take care of my 'prentice but I'll never forget who trained me. Have a good afternoon Captain.

Stone

Good evening

Hello captain, hope you're evening going well the sunsets beautiful today, the colors remind me of the of those lazy afternoons that the & of us used to spend on the roof top of the old dorms those were the days we don't do it much anymore pity, don't worry where still friends even better then we where before but without you it's just not the same we really miss you, but on a brighter not everyone doings well and so on, I got myself an apprentice her name is jasmine and she has no clue why I'm talking to the setting sun. funny how you're habits rubbed off on us. Well there's nothing to report so I'll leave you to you're dinner now. See ya later Capt's.

Petal

Bed time

(Oy! bed time stop talking the lot of you and get to bed!) do you remember captain, how much fun we had together, how you made even grumpy Fang laugh to his heart's content, you'd send us rolling to the floor in one of those giant tail sweeps of your's and we 'd stare up at you, sprawled out on our stomachs waiting for the days lessons. you were always there when w needed you, so how come you had to leave, it's not fair but I'm not here here too rant at you I just wanted to say that you're being missed but were moving on were not the puppies you left behind were young warriors and ranked officers, but thinking about you still makes me cry. So I'll say good night captain.

Flower

Noon, Good night, Dawn, lunch, good evening and bed time, 6 times of the day,6 moments, 6 voices, 6 good original Gang say good bye to mentor, hero, savior, trainer and father, Sagiistarius.


End file.
